


This Is War

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: It's a wonder at all that I'm still standing, it's a wonder at all that I survived the war between your heart and mine [Maybobbi Bahrain AU]
Relationships: Melinda May/Bobbi Morse
Series: Florchis ships it all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	This Is War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



Bobbi takes a step back like Melinda has just slapped her because that is exactly how she feels. The last twenty seconds loop again and again inside her mind.

_ You don’t think I have killed in the job before? _

_ Then how can you be so unaffected by this?  _

The last six months have been challenging, in a relationship that, before, used to take that descriptor with pride. But, before- is that always going to be looming over their heads, what their lives were like _ before?-, _ the challenges used to be for more and for better and for them both. Now… there is just silence. 

Bobbi doesn't mind silence- otherwise, she would have never married Melinda-, and as an agent herself, she can also understand drawback and trauma. She can understand a single second turning your life upside down- or, well, that’s what she thinks. Her wife seems to disagree, believing Bobbi is being cold because she is trying to help her get better, while Bobbi believes the coldness resides in Melinda pushing her apart.

Maybe they were bound to not see things eye to eye sooner than later.

Melinda sees her wife taking a step back and knows she has been unnecessarily cruel, knows that what she said is not how she feels. For the last six months, life has been a constant betrayal: of the woman she thought she was, of the life she had, of the life she wanted. It only makes sense that the betrayal now extends its icy fingers to Bobbi. 

She opens her mouth to apologize but nothing comes out except one even exhalation. She feels at war all the time, battling the memories and the grief and the guilt and the absolute revulsion for herself. She doesn’t have energy left for anything else, not even to apologize to Bobbi, much less to explain herself.

Her wife breathes raggedly for a handful of seconds, waiting for Melinda to take back what she just said, the unfair accusation that blossomed like a numbing poison on her lips. When she doesn’t, Bobbi gives her an out, “I am taking a step back because I know this is not you and you didn’t mean that.”

The saddest part is that Melinda can’t be sure anymore about that.


End file.
